Curiousity
by AngolMoaChan
Summary: Naruto is curious as to how his parents first met. [Family!verse]


Curiosity

AngolMoaChan

**A Family!verse oneshot to keep you all happy until I getoffmylazyass--, err, I mean **_**plan out**_ **the sequel. XDD Some people were wondering how Nanashi and Arashi first met. :3**

**--**

"Kaa-san?"

Nanashi didn't even look over at her son: her eyes were focused on the thick dango dough in front of her, rolling and kneading the white rice until it molded together, "What is it, Naru-chan?"

Naruto frowned pensively into his own section of the dough, then looked over at Hinata, who was doing the same. "Hina-chan and I were really curious about something…"

"What is it?"

"How did you and tou-san meet?" Naruto looked up at her, tilting his head questioningly. She hit the front of his hand with the wooden spoon next to her and he yelped, "OUCH! What was that for?!"

"Focus on the dango Naru-chan." Nanashi smiled as she kneaded the dough gently, "You wanted to know how I met him?"

"Yes!" They both replied enthusiastically.

She laughed, "Well…we were thirteen. And I punched him in the face."

"You _what?!_" Naruto yelped, shocked.

"It was in the fall, if I remember correctly…" Nanashi grinned and began to tell the story…

--

Thirteen year old Arashi sat down in front of a fence with his sensei, the famous Toad Sannin, and rolled his eyes, "Sensei! Why are we here? Shouldn't we be training or something?"

Jiraiya shook his head, keeping his eye focused on the knothole of the fence, "This is part of your training. It's…err…espionage, yeah! Espionage!"

"Espionage?" A single golden eyebrow arched in the air skeptically, "Really now?"

"Uh-huh! Spying is a very important ninja skill! Now shut up or we'll get caught!"

Arashi sighed and followed his sensei's example, sitting back on his hands, "Espionage…yeah right…"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the fence, Nanashi was lounging backwards against some flat rocks, her eyes tilted to the sky as warm steam spiraled up into the air from the hot water, "Aahhh…bliss…this is amazing, isn't it Hima-chan?"

The dark haired girl across from her nodded, closing her pale lavender eyes, "Yes…although it seems a bit smaller than the bath I have at home…"

Nanashi pouted, "No fair! You rich kids get all the good stuff! Man, I wish I were still like you are!"

The shy woman giggled quietly, "It's okay Nanashi. I think I'd rather have your life."

"Why? I hate being on the street, Himawari!" she muttered. Himawari looked at her skeptically, and she sighed, "Okay, so that's a lie…still, I'm gonna be Hokage someday, and then _all _the street kids will get to live in a big huge house, you'll see!"

Arashi heard the boisterous voice of Nanashi from across the fence and looked up, his blue eyes wide open, "Sensei…" he muttered, "Give me the periscope thingy."

"This?" Jiraiya asked, holding up a small telescope. He grinned lecherously, "Got a girl you wanna see?"

"Shut up!" he blushed dark red and pouted haughtily, "For your information, _pervert, _I hear a girl in my class."

"Suuure…here you go kid." He handed Arashi the periscope and turned back to the knothole.

Rolling his eyes, Arashi stuck the telescope through the hole and zoomed in. He recognized the first girl as Himawari Matsuri, one of the prettiest girls in his entire graduating class, but the other didn't seem so familiar. He zoomed in some more to get a look at the other girl, when all of a sudden, the only thing in the line of the telescope was a fist. _Calm down Arashi…there's a fence, there's no way this girl could break—_

WHAM.

The wooden fence splintered, and the impact of her balled up fist to his cheek was enormous: he flew backwards and landed in the bushes with a thump. She growled, "Who the _hell _do you think you are?!"

Arashi started to sit up, his blue eyes wide as he placed a hand to his cheek, when someone grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a standing position, "Wh…wha…?"

"YOU! What the hell do you think you are doing, spying in the girls hot spring?!" Nanashi growled, shaking him like a ragdoll with each word of her sentence.

The second Arashi's brains settled back down in his head after being shaken so hard, he exclaimed, "No, wait! I'm here with my sensei, really!"

"Where?! The only _idiot boy_ I see here is YOU!"

Arashi looked around frantically, and realized that his sensei had bolted. Grumbling under his breath, he replied, "…Look, I'm sorry—"

"Damn right you are!" She stopped yelling and shaking him for a moment and studied his face, a slight blush crossed her oddly whiskered cheeks and she asked, "Who the hell _are _you anyway?"

"Arashi Uzumaki." He replied smoothly, silently thanking his parents for his weird looks—not very many shinobi in this village were blonde, although now he noticed that this strange girl was a blonde just like him, "I'm really sorry about that, it was my sensei."

"Uzumaki, eh?" she frowned, and dropped him. He landed on his butt with a loud 'Oof!' and she turned to him, glaring, "Well, _I'm _Nanashi Kazuma, the number one street punk in Konoha, and if I catch you around here again, you're leaving with more than a black eye, got it?!"

He nodded, slightly frightened by the presence of this girl—she was _scary, _scarier than many of the bullies at the academy that he had stood up to and then came home to his parents covered in bruises, "Uh…huh…"

"Good." Nanashi looked down for a moment and let out a tiny 'eep!'—Arashi was sure that was the cutest thing he would ever hear out of such a girl's mouth—as she realized she was still only wearing a towel, and from his position, he could see straight up the white fabric. Any embarrassment quickly turned to rage as she growled, "YOU PERVERT!"

Arashi yelped like a whipped dog and jumped up, then ran, yelling, "Sorry! Sorry! You are really cute though!" over his shoulder.

Nanashi stopped chasing him for a moment, stopped by the odd compliment, then ran after him, growling, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

--

Nanashi laughed fondly as she shaped the dango, "After that we were rivals for the longest time. I told him I wanted to be Hokage, he said he would be, and that was that. I told him too, after I found out he was gonna be the Yondaime, that I would be on his ass if he ever screwed up. We got married a month later."

Naruto looked slightly frightened, "Uh…wow, Kaa-san…"

She smiled at him, "Yup! Not the most normal relationship, but still…"

Suddenly, Arashi poked his head in the room, "Oi, you aren't talking about me in there, are you?"

Nanashi chucked the dango stick at his head and it hit him directly between the eyes, "Go away!"

"Yes ma'am…" he slinked off, disappointed.

Naruto shook his head silently, setting back to work on the dough. In his head, the Kyuubi retainer thanked his lucky stars that Hinata wasn't quite that insane.

--

**:3**

**Muaa! I can totally see Nanashi chucking the dango stick at him. It made me giggle. XDD **

**Err…let's see. Himawari is the name I came up with for Hinata's mother. Himawari means "sunflower", Hinata means "sunny place" and Hanabi means "firework". It just seemed to fit. XD**

**Well…I hope that tided you all over until Yuruginai Shinrai (the sequel) comes out:D**

**Love AMC**


End file.
